justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Oath
"Oath" by Cher Lloyd ft. Becky G is featured on Just Dance 4 as a DLC, Just Dance Now, and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers The dancers are apparently two teenage girls, who appear to be best friends. 'P1' P1 is dressed like a street girl, with a red cap, yellow short t-shirt, red-yellow mosaic tights and yellow shoes. 'P2' P2 is dressed as a school girl. She wears a yellow tie, purple vest, red shirt, yellow skirt, purple socks and yellow shoes. On one of the socks that P2 is wearing, there is a small red bowtie on it. Oath coach 1 big.png|P1 (Just Dance 4) Oath coach 1 big updated.png|P1 (Just Dance Now/Just Dance Unlimited) Oath coach 2 big.png|P2 (Just Dance 4) Oath coach 2 big updated.png|P2 (Just Dance Now/Just Dance Unlimited) Background The first half of the background (where P1 dances in for majority of the routine) is covered with blue graffiti and the other half (where P2 dances in for majority for the routine) is an orange space with sparkling lights, resembling a disco ball. Bubbles can also be seen floating throughout the routine. When they change positions, the colour invert (the graffiti background becomes orange and the sparkling background becomes blue). Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''(in a left-to-right wave) Cross both your right arms together such that they "weave". '''Gold Move 3: High-five both your right hands and raise them up together. Oath Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 1 and 2 Oath Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 3 Trivia *''Damn'' is censored. *This is the second song by Cher Lloyd song in the series; it succeeds Want U Back. * The routine for Want U Back appears in the music video for this song. * This is the first Becky G song in the main series, Can't Get Enough is the second as a DLC in ''Just Dance 2014'' and Built For This is the third, which is in the main list for ''Just Dance 2015''. ** However, this is the only song in which she appears as a featured artist and not the main artist. * This song is the first and only song so far by Cher Lloyd to not be a female solo. * This song is also the first and only song so far by Becky G to be in the ''Just Dance'' series to not be a female solo. * On the official Facebook page, Just Dance credits this song only by Becky G when they announced it on Just Dance Now. * P1 resembles Becky G and P2 resembles Cher Lloyd. * In a beta square found in the Just Dance Now files, P2 originally had a different appearance. Her eyes and nose were visible, her glove was badly textured (as her glove is glitching into her skin), and the glove is colored pink. Also, both of the dancers were moved to the left side of the photo. ** Later, in the 20150115_1722 version of the Just Dance Now files, the icon was changed to the ''Just Dance 4'' version. * In the Just Dance Now files, it can be seen that the Just Dance 4 coach selection images were originally going to be used for the game before they were updated in the 20150115_1722 version of the files. * In the lyrics of Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited, the word oath is written with the capital letter. Gallery oath2.jpg|''Oath'' Oathdlc.jpg|''Oath'' (Beta Just Dance Now icon) Oathinactive.png|''Oath'' on the menu Oathactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover oath_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover 458.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2016 oathjd4.jpg Oath Picto.png|Pictograms Oathchorus.png OATHHH.png Want U Back in oath.png|Want U Back appearing in the music video 10404092_685814738220646_143492327378517929_n.jpg behind of the scene (oath).jpg|Behind the scenes Videos Cher Lloyd - Oath ft. Becky G Just Dance 4 - Oath - 5* Stars Just Dance Now - Oath 5* Just Dance Unlimited - Oath it:Oath Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:DLCs Category:2010s Category:Songs with censored words Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Bianca Lazzeri Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited